boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trip
Plot Cory is very excited to go on a road trip with Shawn, but Shawn is being very mysterious about where they are going and why. Cory tries to pressure him, but Shawn only says that he'll tell him later. Also, Shawn invokes the One Bandana Rule. They arrive at a truck stop with four gorgeous waitresses, named Amy Sue, Sarah, Stacey, and Ali. The girls get along with Cory and Shawn, but the other regulars do not. A man with a ZZ Top beard named Merle demands that Cory and Shawn order the chicken fried steak, despite Cory's question of what animal it is. Also, the owner of the diner, Bill tells Cory and Shawn that two of the gorgeous waitresses are his daughters, and the other two are close friends, just like daughters. He also says Shawn looks familiar, although he doesn't know where from. Just then, Shawn tells Cory to go home, but insists on listening to the waitresses sing first. They are excellent, and Cory says as much, but he is more interested in figuring out what Shawn means before talking to them. Shawn says that he needs a road trip to find himself, but Cory is vehemently opposed. Also, the girls ask Cory to talk to their father, who won't let them pursue a career in music. Shawn then sees something on the wall: a photo of Bill with Chet. It turns out that Chet frequented the truck stop. He always bragged about Shawn and showed lots and lots of pictures. Unfortunately, Shawn must break the news that Chet died. Instead of getting really sad, everyone laughs because they remember the good times they had with Chet. Shawn makes Cory give a toast to Chet, as well, even though he says he's mad at Shawn. In the evening, Shawn begins to make the beds in the trailer. Cory tries to stop him, and the two end up fighting. Shawn says he needs to find something, but Cory insists that leaving home isn't the answer. They begin wrestling, but are stopped when Amy Sue, Stacey, Sarah, and Ali walk in. They want Cory to talk to Bill, because they're afraid. Cory says they should just talk to him, because they're definitely good, and Bill is a reasonable man. Of course, Bill overhears this. Cory is scared, but Bill takes it to heart. He lets his daughters go, and Cory realizes that he needs to let Shawn go. Although reluctant, Cory tells Shawn to take care of himself and wishes him well. In the tag, Shawn gets in the truck, ready to keep driving. He sees his father in the passenger seat and the two converse. Shawn says he misses his dad, and Chet says, just like Bill had said, that he'll always be "here" while tapping his head. Shawn smiles, and drives off. Meanwhile, Rachel and Jack finally begin to talk about their kiss. Although they can't seem to come to a good conclusion, they agree they shouldn't tell Eric because it would hurt him. But Eric knows, and tells them as such as soon as he sees them. The three begin to talk, and Jack and Rachel halfheartedly agree that their kiss was merely both of them taking it too far. Eric is relieved, and goes to fetch some clothes from the dryer. As soon as he exits, Jack and Rachel say they both still want to kiss, and they begin making out on the couch. Quotes *'Shawn': I hate to have to tell you this, but my dad died last week. *'Merle': So, who shot him? ---- *'Merle': You should have the chicken-fried steak. ---- *'Cory' Shawn: What, are you breaking up with me in a restaurant? In a public place, so I won't make a scene? You think I won't make a scene? *'Shawn': I know you'll make a scene. ---- *'Chet': You gonna crank it up or what ? *'Shawn': Dad? *'Chet': Bet you didn't expect to see me, did you, son ? *'Shawn': Well, what are you doin' here ? *'Chet': You lookin' for somethin'?, thought I'd try and help you find it. *'Shawn': That's very cool of you. *'Chet': Well, I was always a cool guy. *'Shawn': I miss you. *'Chet': I know, but remember, I'm always right here. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6